Leave it Alone
by Angel.with.hornz
Summary: She couln't do it anymore, to many times she's watched him leave heading back to his other miko. She was DONE !


**Black lace**

She started at him in shock. He went to her again. After he promised he wouldn't. And to her shock all she could do was laugh, tears falling down, who was she kidding, Kikyo was beautiful she had long dark brown straight hair that fell close to her knees, she had the developed figure of a women she had piercing brown eyes and she could present her self and control her emotions she could have anything she wanted. Anything Kagome wanted. Inuyasha. Inuyasha with his silver hair falling to his knees his toned figure and those charming golden orbs that now stared into hers. He would always go to her why couldn't she see that.

"Kagome.." That one word from his voice set her on fire "I'm sorry" And those to words would make her forgive him and go rushing into his arms . But not today. Today she realized what it meant to be a women. She learned that a women was a gift to life and that she could walk on both her feet head held high shoulders back eyes slightly hooded and walk forward even with a heart shattered beyond repair. Kagome Higurashi was twenty one years old three years ago she came to live with him her wavy black hair fell beyond her waist she had a motherly wildness to her eyes she had developed a curvy figure with wide hips a thin waist and semi-large bust. she was highly skilled as a priestess and in herbs.

"It's OK" She said calmly "How is Kikyo" Kagome asked a black lace of rage traveling it's way around her words

"Good" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded picking up her basket of Herbs and turning heading back to the village "Kagome ple-" he said grabbing her shoulder

"Don't you dare" Kagome screamed angrily turning towards him with such fire yanking her shoulder away from him "I can't do this anymore Inuyasha" She said sadly tears brimming around her eyes

"What do you mean" He asked putting his hand's in his sleeves

"Since i was fifteen years old i have loved you Inuyasha i left my family to come and be with you i fought battles by your side for years and watched as you snuck out and made your way through the woods to that dead bitch" Inuyasha took a step back. Never in his life has he heard such pain and bitter resentment in one woman's voice. "I have listened to your excuse and realized I've heard them all. I'm giving up on you. The pain you caused me is to much I may not be the beauty she is but I am pretty and many men would be happy with me" Her voice calmed into a gentle pleading voice "I will always have you in my heart and i will always want you as my friend but i just need time. Just one thing." She stepped towards him. He waited rigid expecting the worst, Instead she gently placed her lips against his and for the briefest moment Inuyasha felt Heaven and then it was gone. and she was walking away.

When she arrived at back at the village she walked into her small but comfy hut. she walked in looking at the back of a dark haired girl with long black hair that spiked out slightly she had a side pony tail that dance playful at her elbows, she turned towards Kagome and Rose smiling widely. Rin was out into this village by Sesshomaru when she was 11 she stands at 17 now with a narrow waist large bust and hips her pale face contracted with her large full red lips. Kagome gave her a thin smile. Rin faltered looking into Kagome's eyes and smiled softly her eyes transforming into someone well beyond her years, fore she knew the look in her eyes as well as if it was in her own, every time Sesshomaru visited or took her on trips and he left she had those same eyes. Kagome has lost her love. Rin opened her arms and in an instant Kagome had dropped her herbs and was wailing like a child in Rin's arms. Sango a mother of three with a large belly of 8 months walked in clasping her hands over her mouth. Sango was 24 with beautiful long light brown hair tied in a low pony at her waist she had a large bust and hips yet she carried her self on muscular legs and raised her children with strong arms. Without a word Sango walked to the fire and started Tea.

"What did i do wrong" Kagome hiccuped sipping tea,

"Nothing but fall in love" Rin said placing her hand on Kagome's

"Loves not the issue" Sango said married to Miroku she knew "The problem is the man"

"What are you going to do" Rin asked

"Move on with my life i can't do this anymore" Kagome said demanding her self to follow through "I will just live my life"

"Easier said than done" Rin said looking out the window

"What about Kohaku" Sango asked. Thinking of her younger brother

" Yes he is a hansom man now what is he 19 now? but no He loves a girl who does not love him the way he wished he to"

"I will make my self love another" Kagome said tears coming back to her eyes. Sango and Rin braced themselves "I have to..."

He perched himself top the tree outside her hut. And listened. He sat there forcing himself to hear the tears she shed the pain that etched her voice. He watched as his idea friend the Demon Slayer entered. He listened to her plan. He watched as the soul collector brushed his arm and flew off. He listened to footsteps stop under him. He didn't have to look to know who it was Miroku stood under him. The violet eyed monk married with three and another on the way to the Demon, jumping down and landing near his feet Inuyasha sized him up.

"What" He asked coldly. a coldness his closest friend didn't need. Miroku looked hurt but nodded.

"I'm here escorting my wife. Nothing more." And he turned walking away staff in hand.

"Wait " Inuyasha said scratching his head "I'm sorry" Miroku nodded without turning or stopping

"As a brother and you as my children God father I hope you have made the right choice."

Another soul collector came brushing against Inuyasha's back. He turned following the white flying worm. He met her once again and held her and kissed her dead body. He made love to her trying to forget the way Kagome looked at him. He released his demon trying to forget the scent of her tears... Walking away later that night he caught the strong scent of his half brother. as he sat on the outskirts of the village.

"Sesshomaru" He said turning towards him with a nod

"Little brother" He responded coldly. Sesshomaru stood tall, lean, muscled and a highly dangerous demon. "You smell of the dead"

"Mind your own affairs" Inuyasha grumbled glaring at him

"Running behind your miko's back again" Sesshomaru asked smirking

"Not anymore than Rin is with the charming Kohaku" Inuyasha said lying half way, Inuyasha realized his mistake when he found himself on his back.

"You know nothing" Sesshomaru snarled

"Yes brother I do" Inuyasha said sadly eyes unfocused as he sat up right "I think i finally get what's going on"

"Continue"

"You love her but can't be with her, she loves you but you deny her in the end you crush your self, but you can't stay away because it kills you and the thought of her with another man releases a demon inside of you that scares you" Inuyasha stared at his brother a long time "I love Kikyo but I love Kagome and the both want me, You love Rin and she loves you. I understand brother"

"This Kikyo...She is the one you would die for" Inuyasha nodded

"Then you do not understand me" Sesshomaru said resting against a nearby Tree looking onto the village "I live and always will for Rin"

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered as he watched her walk out the hut with Rin "You know Rin's become a well accomplished Mid-wife. Noble men from demon to human ask for her by name" Inuyasha said

"Yes i know"

"I know we don't get along Sesshomaru but... as a brother i wish to ask you something" Inuyasha said looking still forward. Sesshomaru statled a moment looked at Inuyasha and nodded "How do you cope"

"I have Jaken as you have the monk"

"What would you do if she accepted Kohaku's proposal"

"Kill him" Inuyasha smiled standing up.

"I would do it fast then" Sesshomaru followed his meaning watching Rin walk towards Kohaku, Inuyasha didn't get a chance to blink Sesshomaru was in front of Rin a fierce scowl on his face as he grabbed her hand puling her towards him and the he was gone. Rin with him.

He found Kikyo in the same spot her left her. She looked at him smiling.

"For you i would die, I would throw myself into the deepest pits of hell and never come back"

"Iuyasha I lo-" Kikyo began but he cut her off

"However for Her i would live i would survive and live out a full happy life and hope for a brighter end" A cold dead silence stood between them as soul collectors circled around them. Kikyo watched him and fom her feet she started evaporating.

"Goodbye then" And that was it He walked back to the village. Passed a sulking Kohaku. Sango and Miroku playing with their kids. Past the old Kaede's grave. And towards her house.

There Kagome was mending a fire and getting ready for bed when he walked in. she blinked remembering today. Sh gave a faint smile.

"Hello" She said her voice hoarse from crying.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said calmly "I will never see Kikyo again. I will chain myself to you to prove it. I want you Kagome." Inuyasha said taking a step towards her as he said each word until he stood in front of her, she shook her head holding back tears

"I can't Inuyasha" She said "I you I mean can't keep doing this to me. You apologize and i forgive nd you crush me again. But Inuyasha I have no more heart to give you all that's left is dust and one day a wind will pick them up and scatter them."

"No No I love you and will never do that to you" He said desprete.

"Yes you will" She said crying now "I cant trust you anymore"

"Then...then i will stay by your side until you do i ill make you love me again Kagome i will it's in me to and i will because I love you"

"So what you want" Kagome shuddered. And he id. fo a year he stayed by her side nonstop. Slowly gaining back her trust and slowly finding his way back into her heart,

* * *

**SO THIS WAS LIKE A ONE-SHOT I DID BUT REVIEW**

**ITS CUTE THOUGH RIGHT ;)))  
**


End file.
